westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
Some helpful tricks you may not have discovered yet! Tonic *You can speed up the completion of anything, including regeration time, using Tonic *In general, 1 Tonic saves you 15 seconds *That is 4 Tonic per minute, 240 per hour, and 5760 per day *There is a very useful exception, and that is the final minute of any event, which costs only 1 Tonic to complete rather than the expected 4. *This is especially useful in speeding up Crops and Trees that take only a minute or 30 seconds to harvest. *You will be earning Tonic much faster than you can ever spend it in this manner, so never hesitate to speed up that final minute on anything. Silver *Always keep your helpers busy: If you're coming back to the game in 4 hours, plant 4 hour crops. Keeping them busy (especially overnight) is the best way to generate enough silver for quests, decor, and everything else you need it for. *You can always sort out a small Silver shortage quickly by planting Maize or Wheat. As described above, because of their 30 second havest time they can be harvested instantly at a cost of only 1 Tonic. *So, for a cost of 1 Tonic you gain 10 Silver, in the case of Maize, and 5 Silver in the case of Wheat. *This also works with Apple Trees, which gives 6 Silver. But you either have to plant an orchard, or spend another 1 Tonic to skip the regeneration time. Neighbors *You can request many necessary items from Neighbors, such as Wood, Adobe, and Iron. *When you are short on an item to compete a building, you always have the option of paying for the deficit in Gold. Next to that button will be a wagon button. Tap that, and a screen will appear that will let you request the specific item from your Neighbors. *At levels 12, 13, and 14 you will get access to 3 new workshops. These make it much easier to request certain items from neighbors. Simply tap a contract that you have insufficient materials for, then tap the wagon button to request it from your Neighbors. You do not have to do the contract - you just have to open it. For Wood go to the Carpenter, for Iron go to the Steel Foundry, and for Adobe go to the Copper Kiln. *'INVITE NEIGBORS FROM THE COMMUNITY! '''A full friends list provides easy tonic, experience, and silver as well as trust and inspiration (until capped)' every 12 hours! It is a great way to keep making money and tonic!''' Debris *Collect the desert shrubs (green bushy clutter) and rocks. Other debris may become helpful later in the game, but right now wood and iron are the most useful. *If you collect sagebrush and don't like chasing the snakes, just let them go. They're only worth a tiny amount of silver and experience. *If sagebrush occurs in a small area (1 to 4 squares) that is completely surrounded with structures, the snakes will stay in that area, making much easier to catch. *In a 1 square area, the sagebrush may not disappear when you tap on it, but it has changed (as far as the game is concerned) to snakes. Just keep tapping on it until it stops giving out silver.